


Broken Body

by LoveAllMyChildren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fucked Up, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader Is AFAB but not necessarily a woman, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, just a little, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAllMyChildren/pseuds/LoveAllMyChildren
Summary: Elijah is having a bit of a hard time with his new project. Good thing his perfect android is here to help him relieve some stress.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Android!Reader, Elijah Kamski/Reader, Elijah Kamski/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Broken Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctormctiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormctiddy/gifts).



> Requested by my friend doctormctiddy. I've done this bc ILY.

Elijah spent hours in his lab. He loved his leisure time dearly but, when he was focused on a project, nothing could stop him until he was satisfied with his progress. That is how Kamski was able to come up with you so quickly. As the initial inventor of the android, he had the available technology in his multi-million dollar bachelor pad. It only took Kamski two days to create you. A perfect vision in his own eyes. Sure, he had the many Chloe models, but he longed for a new face. He enjoyed the variety. That and the Chloe models weren’t exactly fuckable. 

Today, Kamski had spent hours developing a more suitable projector to help him visualize his plans. He envisioned a display that you could move by physically interacting with the hologram. Holographic technology had come a long way, but Kamski was a man who sought to improve upon the world in the name of progression. He is still a man with needs, however. This is why you find yourself under the table, warming his cock. The weight was solid and heavy in your mouth, and you didn’t need to breathe so you were relatively comfortable. Sitting there for so long with only short breaks to bring Elijah some water or fruit had put you into a trance-like state. It was a state you often enjoyed when servicing Elijah.

A sudden frustrated grunt is what snapped you out of your stupor. Kamski slammed what he was working on onto the table and flopped back into his chair in momentary frustration. The erratic bouncing he was doing with his leg causing you to become worried. You pulled off of his cock to ask him if he needed anything, but you were cut off by him roughly grabbing you by the chin. It hurt. He built sensitivity sensors into you for a reason. He looks down at you, nose upturned. “I don’t recall telling you to stop, did I.”

“No, Elijah. It won’t happen again.” You say, voice muffled by his grip on your face that painfully squished your cheeks together. 

“Hmm.” The millionaire grunts, “I’m sure.” Elijah tilts his head, and lets go of yours with a jerk. He stands and stretches, cock jutting out proudly. You scoot out from under the table, crawling because you had lost walking privileges for ‘being bratty’. You just felt that his rules had been unfair, but that's beside the point. He is your master after all you relented. 

“I’m in dire need of a bathroom with not much energy to seek one out. Be a dear?” Kamski smirked, looking down at you with his hands behind his back. 

You ached to please him the way your programming demanded,” Yes, Sir.” You opened your mouth wide, tongue out in order to catch as much as possible. You had kept him well fed and hydrated in the 5 hours 45 minutes and 27 seconds Kamski had spent in his lab, so you weren’t surprised at the light yellow stream that escaped from him.

You looked into his eyes through your lashes, his usually pale, impassive face had a pink tint to it and his mouth rested slightly open. Half-lidded eyes looked back at you. You swallowed every bit that came out of him, careful not to waste even a drop of your owners' urine. Elijah let out a soft sigh as he finished. You sucked his head for good measure, making sure to clean him of anything he might have left. 

The groan Kamski let out as you started to take more of his dick into your mouth triggered your glands, causing you to release lube from your pussy. Kamski didn’t allow you to wear much of anything (except maybe one of his shirts so he could fuck you in it) so the lube trailed down your thighs slowly, the clear liquid making your thighs sticky. “Look at you,” Kamski groaned out, “dirtying up my floor. ”

Kamski holds you still by your hair and begins to fuck your face at a moderate pace. Your cheeks tinted blue as you keep your throat open for Kamski to use however he wanted. The man did this shit on purpose. Making your pussy voice-activated. Your cunt twitched and throbbed as Kamski slowed himself down. “You want me to use your pussy, don’t you?”

You nod as much as you can with a hand in your hair and a dick in your mouth. Kamski chuckles, “I haven’t used your pussy in a while, have I? Poor thing.” You look up at him, pleading with your eyes. Your pussy gets wetter by the moment. “It’s just, Daddy’s been so busy.” Kamski laments with a feigned expression of sadness. “I know my little pet will make me feel better, won’t they?” You struggle to nod again. Kamski gives a short laugh and pulls you off of him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Your voice sounds a bit like TV static from how wrecked and overheated you’re becoming. You can feel your systems working a bit harder than usual, but the cloudiness in your head distracted you enough from the whirring that preceded it. 

“Perfect. On the table.”

Get On The Table

You get up on slightly unstable legs and walk towards the table only for Elijah to grab your arm. He swipes all his hard work on the table to the other end, some items falling to the floor, and bends you over the table. You’re used to the rough treatment, taking only a second to get your balance on the table. It doesn’t mean much anyhow because Kamski is grabbing you by your arms and sliding himself into you. 

“You can handle this, can’t you?” Kamski says as he presses into your arm, revealing your sensitivity settings. He sets them as high as they can go and your body is on fire. You’re hyper-aware of Elijah, Elijah, Elijah everywhere. His grip on your arms feels tight and too warm and you feel as though you’ll overheat when you feel his chest on your back. 

“You’re overheating,” Kamski whispers in your ear with a chuckle. He wastes no time in fucking you mercilessly. The slide is easy and frictionless and he doesn’t even attempt to hold anything back. You bounce up and down on his cock while he hits your internal pleasure sensors every single time. Everything is on the right side of too much and your moans come out with a particularly crispy feedback. 

It’s when he puts his fingers on your clit and rubs rough circles into it as he fucks into you at an ungodly pace that you feel the effects of your body not being able to keep up with this drastic sensory overload. Your body stutters and you let out a scream that sounds more eerily mechanical than human before you collapse, your body shutting down on you. Kamski’s thrusts become erratic before he cums into you. He would have taken a moment by resting on your back, but even your arms had heated up to the point of burning him so he instead flopped into his chair. Your body rested lifelessly on top of the table. 

He lets out a deep chuckle and tossed back his head. “Great job Elijah, you fucked it so hard you broke it.” Kamski tsks to himself, “This is what happens when you do something for the sole purpose of seeing what happens as per usual.”

Kamski rolls his head, stretching his shoulders. “Log 27- Model RS900. Unable to handle the sensory overload, consider more efficient ways of preventing the body from overheating.” Kamski leans forward, resting on his legs. 

“Twenty-eighth times a charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please, I need validation from strangers on the internet.


End file.
